Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device, a radiographic imaging system, a control program storage medium for a radiographic imaging device, and a control method for a radiographic imaging device. In particular, the present invention relates to a radiographic imaging device, a radiographic imaging system, a control program storage medium for a radiographic imaging device, and a control method for radiographic imaging device that capture radiographic images for medical purposes.
Related Art
Radiographic imaging devices are known that perform radiographic imaging for medical diagnostic purposes. Such radiographic imaging devices detect radiation that has been irradiated from a radiation irradiation device and has passed through a subject to capture radiographic images. The radiographic imaging devices perform radiographic imaging by collecting and reading charges generated according to irradiated radiation.
Such known radiographic imaging devices include an irradiation detector provided with sensor portions, such as photoelectric conversion elements that generate charges upon irradiation with radiation or illumination with light converted from radiation, and switching elements that read the charges generated in the sensor portion. The irradiation detector detects that radiation irradiation has started (that radiographic imaging has started) or the like based on the charges read from the switching elements.
In such radiographic imaging devices provided with an irradiation detector that detects radiographic imaging start, the irradiation detector may falsely detects that radiation irradiation has started due to charges generated in the sensor portions resulting from noise caused by external disturbance such as impacts or electromagnetic waves.
Technology such as the following exists to prevent false detection. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-268171 describes technology for a radiographic imaging device that detects radiation irradiation start based on the value of a current flowing in a bias line, to prevent false detection of radiation irradiation start at the rise of a voltage value overlaid on a current flowing in a bias line due to noise when switching between an ON voltage and an OFF voltage that are applied to a switching element.
JP-A No. 2006-246961 describes technology to enable accurate detection of an imaging start timing in an X-ray imaging device regardless of whether the X-ray irradiation cycles according to a half wave rectified waveform of an AC power source voltage, or is constant according to a voltage waveform of a completely DC voltage obtained by a high frequency inverter method, while preventing false operation due to noise.
In the above technologies, there may be cases in which it takes time to detect the occurrence of noise in the technology described above, and the detection cannot be performed in real time. There are accordingly cases in which it takes time to determine that the irradiation detector has falsely detected radiation irradiation start, and there may be cases in which detection cannot be made in this interval even if radiation for radiographic imaging has been applied. There is accordingly demand to detect the occurrence of noise in real time, without any delay, in a case in which noise due to an external disturbance, particularly an impact (vibration) has occurred, and for this to be reflected in the operation of a radiation detector.